1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the conversion of heavy hydrocarbons to lower boiling hydrocarbon products. More particularly, it relates to a hydroconversion process in which a heavy hydrocarbonaceous feed is reacted with hydrogen in the presence of a metal phthalocyanine in combination with an added particulate iron component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hydrocracking process is well known in the art. In a hydrocracking process, a hydrocarbonaceous feed is cracked and hydrogenated to yield more valuable lower molecular weight hydrocarbon products. Typical operating conditions for catalytic hydrocracking include a temperature between 500.degree. and 1000.degree. F., a pressure between 100 and 10,000 pounds per square inch gauge (psig), a hydrogen rate between 100 and 10,000 standard cubic feet per barrel of oil feed and the use of a catalyst containing a metal hydrogenation component, typically a metal component of Group VIB and/or Group VIII of the Periodic Table of Elements. The Periodic Table referred to herein is in accordance with the Handbook of Chemistry and Physics, published by the Chemical Rubber Publishing Company, Cleveland, Ohio, 45th Edition (1964).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,571 discloses a process for hydrocracking a hydrocarbonaceous black oil utilizing a metal phthalocyanine catalyst.
It has now been found that coke formation in a metal phthalocyanine catalyzed hydroconversion of heavy hydrocarbonaceous feeds can be minimized when the metal phthalocyanine is used in combination with an added finely dispersed particulate iron component.
The term "hydroconversion" is used herein to designate a catalytic process conducted in the presence of hydrogen in which at least a portion of the heavy constituents and coke precursors (as measured by Conradson carbon residue) of the hydrocarbonaceous oil are converted to lower boiling hydrocarbon products while simultaneously reducing the concentration of nitrogenous compounds, sulfur compounds, and metallic contaminants.